


[Podfic] Attached

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Oishi wakes up to one very sad fish.





	[Podfic] Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46267) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in March 2009.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200903302.zip)**

12:19

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
